


It's time for a new tradition

by Aquietwriter25



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Snoggletog is a time for vikings and families to come together, love laughter and family. But some don't have families to celebrate with leaving it a very dreary day. Eret would always celebrate this day in the same way, lock himself up in his chamber waiting for it to end.But this year is different, this year he had Drago.And that is enough





	It's time for a new tradition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So it's almost Christmas and since im really getting into this paring I thought id do a Christmas one shot, I personally love the idea of Drago and Eret together. I have no idea why XD. Oh well pairings don't always need to make sense haha.

The year had almost come and gone leaving Eret to be surprised just how fast it went, of course when you’re on the seas days kind of blended in with one another. Suddenly March would become June and you would not even know it. 

Eret leaned heavily against his ship, arms crossed over his chest. His gaze landing up at the starry night. As they passed the villages on their way to Drago’s ship he could see people celebrating leaving a hole in Eret’s heart. 

He had no family to call his own, nobody to celebrate Snoggletog with. He sighed heavily the exhaustion of their last Voyage clearly present, he just wanted this night to be over. Not to think about what all he had lost, and what had happened to get to this point. 

Setting up dock next to Drago’s fleet of ships, Eret took a readied breath before slowly descending onto the ship. He didn’t even have the energy to tense as Dragons and Drago’s men watched him approach his boss. He stood in front of Drago whose back was turned gazing out into the ocean. 

“You wanted to see us sir?” 

Drago turned around his cape blowing behind him. 

“I heard today is Snoggletog”. His voice deep. “Villagers are celebrating this holiday”. He gestured to his men who brought out a feast. “You’ve worked for me for quite sometime Eret you and your crew. Even I am not cruel enough to not show my appreatiation on a holiday”. His lips twitched. “Call it a dedication to my family”. 

The crew came aboard excitement written on their features as they sat down to eat, being led to tables. After the shock wore off Eret’s lips twitched into a small smile. Enjoying the happiness on his crew’s faces. Yet he still didn’t sit down himself. 

After ten minutes and noticing Eret had yet to join the feast, Drago came to the younger man’s side. He didn’t miss the exhaustion written on the leaders face. Or the sad far off gaze in his eyes. Eret was much like himself. Didn’t want to show weakness but looking at the younger man. Seeing the years toll Drago knew he needed this.

They both did. 

“Come”. Drago commanded leading Eret into his chambers, his hand on the small of Erets back.

The comforting touch was foreign and definitely foreign coming from Drago, but not unwelcomed. It took all of his energy not to lean back into the comforting touch. He was so tired, he knew he should be happy to celebrate with his crew, and that Drago would even do such a thing. But right now all he wanted to do was sleep, and sink into his own despair of not having his family to celebrate with. 

Usually on this holiday he would lock himself up in his chambers and not come out till the next morning, it didn’t look like today he would be doing his regular tradition. 

He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad. 

Sitting in the middle of Drago’s room was a table with a feast on it, much like the large tables out on deck this one was smaller size enough for 2 people. He gazed wearily at Drago as the older male shut the door behind him. 

“I thought you might not want to be near everyone today, much like I, you know what its like to lose your family”. Drago’s features were softened. A sadness in them. “While I am a cruel hateful person, we share the same sadness and nobody should be along on   
Snoggletog”. 

Warmth filled Eret’s heart at the gesture, never in a million years did he think Drago would show him that kind of respect. Although it shouldn’t be that surprising as Drago was the way he was due to losing his family. 

The large hand on his shoulder prompted Eret to relax with a sigh, the warmth of the room along with the slightly closed but not clastaphoic like space. Made Eret feel soothed. Like he could let his guard down even if it was just for tonight. 

“First”. Drago’s deep voice brought him out of his thoughts. “I think you could use a nap. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Which is another common issue we both share”. 

Eret was led to a pill of blankets and pillows, the bed had been scooted over against the wall. 

“I find myself needing a nap as well. Planning my revenge against dragons and my plan has made it hard to sleep”. There was a weary gaze in Drago’s eyes. “I find this a hard holiday for me as well”. 

Noticing the exhaustion minoring his Eret realized something at that moment, they were more alike than he originally thought. Seeing Drago’s normal behavior Eret struggled at the idea of him being anything different. But seeing him now the sadness in his eyes and the way his proud shoulders now slumped slightly. 

All this hate, anger and revenge was because of his family, his home had been destroyed. Family taken from him, he lost his arm leaving him a bitter, angry but broken man. And Eret hated himself for not noticing it earlier. 

Eret taking a chance reached up gently taking Drago’s hand into his own, squeezing it gently he led his boss to the pile of pillows and blankets, which unsurprisingly Drago let him. Settling down with a soft sigh Drago soon followed suit his eyes wearily closing the bags under his eye’s now seemingly darker. 

Turning onto his stomach Eret stretched buying his face into his pillow, a soft sound escaped his mouth as a large hand gently knuckled his back rubbing soothingly up and down. The touch felt wonderful and greatly needed, Eyes slipping shut Eret relaxed into   
Drago’s comforting touch bringing him even closer to sleep land. 

“Thank you for this”. Eret muttered sleepily. “It’s been hard losing my parents even though it was so many years ago, usually on this Holiday I would lock myself in my chambers and not come out till dawn. My men mean well wanting to help me, but I can’t   
bring myself to burden them with my demons”. 

Eret felt large arms wrap around his frame pulling him to a broad chest, the warmth of fabric wrapping around him like a cocoon, which he realized after a few blissful moments it was Drago’s cape. 

Taking in all of the comfort Eret snuggled into the touch a content sigh escaping his mouth as he felt Drago lay his head on top of his own. 

“From now on I’d like for you to come to my ship every Snoggletog”. Drago’s voice quiet. “I’ve done most Snoggletog’s like you. But in all the days I have to be Drago Bludvist most feared and dangerous man around. I’d like one day where I can let my guard down, and grieve for my family. I do not know why but you’re the person I trust the most. Not only do you understand what I am going through. You make me feel like I can confined in you”. 

“I feel the same”. Eret mumbled over a yawn. “I’d like that as well, my crew would be happy that I wouldn’t be moping about. Leaving them to feel miserable too”.

Drago chuckled quietly letting out a yawn of his own. 

“I think we should take that nap now”. Drago’s eyes starting to droop. “These past few days have taken quite a toll on me. And I must admit this is very comfortable”. 

Eret chuckled his mind starting to drift off. 

“I agree”. He mumbled. 

“When we wake up we can have our feast”. Drago’s voice slurring. “And since it's late you and your men are welcome to stay on my ship tonight. Its last to be traveling. And I must admit I would like to sleep tonight like this”. 

“Sounds good”. 

Both letting out a sigh they drifted off in each other’s arms, this was the best Snoggletog they have ever had. And they would have much more to come. 

The end.


End file.
